


Too old, too poor and too dangerous

by anathebookworm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little angst, At least I didn't kill anyone, F/M, I hope, also Snart is a little ooc, also there's Felicity with no filter on her mouth, because it's hard to imagine him on romantic situations, because that happens a lot, but it will happen soon, but not really, like always, when we still didn't see a romantic bone on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathebookworm/pseuds/anathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throwing his arms up in surrender, Leonard all but shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, Lance. You know that there are too many issues.”</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed with narrowed eyes, “there are too many issues inside your head if you insist on these stupid arguments.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too old, too poor and too dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone to do other things. Also because I'm a Potterhead and I couldn't stop myself from making that reference. And know that if you don't understand the reference, Steve Rogers will be very upset (because he always understands the references).
> 
> (Also because I was watching Avengers again – because, you know, can't resist to see Loki being himself from time to time – and randomly thought "well, the guys from LoT certainly won't have all that the Avengers do because no one on their timeline will ever know what they did!". It actually makes me sad that no one will ever recognize their efforts, no matter the outcome.)
> 
> And this happened.

Despite what she had heard from her friends about what Felicity’s mother had been planning for the wedding, it had been something quite nice to attend to, Sara had thought. And the reception was great too, everyone seemed to be having quite the good time.

Well, everyone but the man that had been accompanying her – consequently, that resulted in her having moments of…not quite good times either. But no matter what he said, it wasn’t her fault at all!

“So,” Leonard drawled from her side, making Sara pursue her lips in mild irritation, because really, here they go again. “Care to tell me exactly why I am on Oliver Queen’s wedding?” He spat the last word along with Oliver’s name almost as if they were curses – which, for him right now, Sara supposed they were.

“Because _I_ was invited,” she answered in annoyance, all the while avoiding looking at him, “and because I wanted you to actually look at them – see how much Felicity cares that she’s marrying someone with a life as _dangerous_ as Oliver’s.”

His sigh was enough to make her even more annoyed, enough to want to just go home and stay with her father or even Laurel (that is, if her sister decided she was willing to go with her, it seemed like Laurel Lance was having fun where she was, talking animatedly with her friends from Central City). They were having this argument for a while now, Sara and Leonard – perhaps it had started a few weeks after they first got together, but she couldn’t be certain now. They first hooked up while still helping Rip with his crusade, and now that they were back to their lives on 2016, she had honestly thought that things would become simpler.

They obviously hadn’t.

It started innocently enough though, if she was thinking about it, with him saying little things here and there about their age gap. She had mostly ignored it, because really, who cared about it anyway? It wasn’t like anyone had anything to do with what they did or didn’t do – and Sara had told him as much, but Len just didn’t listen.

Then he started muttering things about what her father had told them, about how he didn’t want “his baby girl with a criminal that could offer no kind of live”. She just told him to ignore it, Detective Lance would get over it one day – he had to prefer his daughter alive and dating someone he didn’t approve than her dead and not dating, right?  Considering he had mourned her already, she just decided that he would really get over it if only to avoid losing her.

And then there had been that time when they had lost their tempers with one another and Laurel’s apartment had suffered. But in the end neither of them had actually hurt each other with anything but a few words – and this was fine with her, because fights happened all the time between everyone, didn’t they? It wasn’t just them. And they could fix the apartment, could fix what their words had done – it wasn’t a big deal.

But Leonard Snart just had to make everything sound like it was the biggest of the deals, hadn’t he? While Sara was huffing at her own thoughts, he answered her previous statement with a low, “perhaps she doesn’t care, but she got married in a wheelchair. You can’t tell me that is honestly what you want for yourself?”

Oh, yes, there was it too. Felicity hadn’t really been able to gather enough strength to avoid her wheelchair today, but she was making so much progress already – even though she didn’t see the woman a lot, Sara knew she had been walking for longer periods of time with each passing day.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend yet again, “she just didn’t feel comfortable enough to walk today. It doesn’t mean she won’t walk ever again.”

“I don’t care!” He answered in a voice a tad bit higher, though the music around them prevented anyone from looking at their direction. “The situation here is entirely different from ours anyway – because Queen is—”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Sara said in low, dangerous whisper, “don’t you dare say that the situation is different because Oliver is younger. If you don’t remember from our adventure through time, he won’t be young forever. And you know very well that he’s not all that rich either now.”

Throwing his arms up in surrender, Leonard all but shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, Lance. You know that there are too many issues.”

“Yes,” she agreed with narrowed eyes, “there are too many issues inside your head if you insist on these stupid arguments.”

Before he could answer though, both Oliver and Felicity themselves waltzed – well, Oliver did – their way to the pair, all smiley and looking at one another as if their worlds depended on each other. It honestly made Sara angry, because for as much as she loved her friends, her own romantic situation was tiring her a lot – and seeing a happy couple like them actually made everything worse, because how could she not feel this stab of jealously that there was someone out there who didn’t have so many issues?

Nevertheless, she did her best to smile brightly at them both when they stopped in front of her, bright smiles on their faces as well. “Your mother is actually a pretty good party planner, Felicity,” she commented offhandedly after sharing a quick hug with her friend.

“Oh no, don’t let her hear you saying that,” Felicity shook her head, a comical look of horror on her face while she adjusted her dress to lean in to whisper to both Sara and Leonard, “or else you just might convince her that she _needs_ to plan your wedding too. She can be a nightmare with her—”

She stopped talking when realizing that Sara’s new boyfriend had simply walked away, leaving her with her mouth open while she looked pleadingly at her friend, “did I say something rude? I know I do that a lot without realizing, I didn’t really mean—”

“You didn’t do anything, Felicity,” Sara shook her head with a sigh, looking back at her man’s retreating form with several emotions raging on her eyes – anger, sadness, longing, confusion, anger, more longing and more anger. “He’s just touchy with people saying things about our relationship or whatever it is.”

“Well, thank God I wasn’t rude then!” Felicity said with a nervous laugh before sharing a look with Oliver, “but why aren’t you going after him? You know, talking usually helps and if it doesn’t, you still have your League training and perhaps that could put his brain on the right place—”

“What Felicity means,” Oliver cut her rambling and she shot him a grateful look, glad that he could make her word vomit stop, “is that perhaps you just need to discuss what is bothering the two of you so much. Try doing it somewhere there are not many people to interrupt or judge, Sara.” He paused for a moment then, frowning, as if a thought had just occurred to him. “I know he’s upset that people still treat him like a criminal after what you did to stop Savage, but maybe you can make him understand that people just doesn’t know. If Snart tried doing the right thing now, when they can see it, perhaps it would make him more comfortable with your relationship and everything else.”

“It’s not just that,” Sara admitted ruefully, “he keeps insisting on this stupid thing that he’s too old for me, that I would be better off paired with someone closer to my age.”

“Well, that’s just stupid!” Felicity started again, almost looking like she wanted to get up from her chair just to help her friend, “I mean, what is age but a number? I deal with numbers all the time, and they actually matter to me, but—sorry, I’m going on a tangent,” she shook her head, palming her forehead as if this would make her words make more sense, “just go after him and kick his ass already, make him see that he’s being stupid.”

“Go, Sara,” Oliver encouraged as well, patting her shoulder with his friendly, charming smile.

Something must have snapped on Sara’s mind then, because she took off on the next second and made it to the exit of the reception before groaning and taking her shoes off – damn Laurel for making her use something so high that she couldn’t run on. It didn’t take long to find him though, looking a little out of place in a somewhat classy outfit (comparing to his parka, anything he wore was classy, to be honest) while leaning on the nearest alley, pulling on his hair.

“Leonard?” She called quietly, and wasn’t actually surprised to see that he didn’t look her way. Sighing, Sara made her way to him and patted his arm, sitting on the ground next to him. “Please, just talk with me.”

He stayed silent for several moments, still refusing to meet her eyes, until he muttered in his drawling voice, “we shouldn’t have started this – it’s only causing you trouble.”

For someone who had always been so cocky and sure of himself, the man had all but showed his doubts to her ever since they started to officially date. Sara reminded herself that she had be patient, had to work this out with him because sometime it might just be too late for things to ever work out, “don’t pretend that this doesn’t cause trouble to you as well,” she started and held up a hand when he made to talk again, silencing him with a single gesture, “I know that my family is making things difficult for you, and I know that for some reason this age gap bothers you, but…like Felicity said before she started rambling, age is nothing but a number, isn’t it?”

He shrugged, but she could see that he was thinking about things, thinking what he wanted to say next. When he didn’t voice anything, she continued, “people won’t even notice there is this difference between us, and surely you know that this doesn’t bother anyone we actually know? My father, if this is what worries you, is just against this,” she gestured between them vaguely, “because he doesn’t know about how brave you were in helping to rid the world from Savage, doesn’t know that you helped to save his and everyone’s lives. But with time, it won’t matter for anyone at all – you can build a new life, we can start something different. I know that your sister and Mick aren’t all that fond of the idea of us—”

“They’ll get used to it,” he said quietly, finally looking at her with a frown, “Lisa is just jealous that you have my attention, she’ll get over it sometime. And you know how Mick is, he doesn’t really care about anyone. Save Raymond of course, because apparently they are now the best of the friends.”

Sara chuckled, putting her hand on his arm carefully, testing the waters. When he didn’t pull her away, she leaned her head on his shoulder and soon enough felt him playing with her hair. “What I mean, Len, is that none of this matter,” she said in a small voice, not really sure tonight would mean this argument would be over, “not when we’re happy with our choices. And I know that I haven’t always made the right choices, and this relationship comes with a lot of baggage, but I’m really happy with you. Shouldn’t it be the only thing that matter?”

“I guess,” he said answered in an equally quiet voice, “I just…I guess I just want what’s better for you.”

“Then stop doubting everything.” Sara said in a louder, stronger voice. “Let’s just be. Do things like we did before, when it was easier and nothing actually mattered. Age, status and everything else doesn’t really matter when you’re a _legend_ , does it?”

Chuckling, he leaned his head on top of hers with a smile, finally grabbing her hand between his and placing a kiss on it, “I’m just not really looking forward for when that woman of the League of Assassins discovers that you are _my_ beloved.”

Though Sara chuckled, she had to agree on that one. Not looking forward to meeting Nyssa again – and actually hoping that perhaps Rip had another mission for them before the woman learned of her presence?

With a smile on his face – an actual smile, not the smirk that he wore so often – Leonard wiped these thoughts from Sara’s mind the moment he leaned in and kissed her – and she allowed herself just then to let out a relieved sigh, because maybe things would get easier for them now.

Or, you know, maybe not.


End file.
